Grojband: Music and Romance III
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Grojband gets the biggest time to shine when they are recruited to go on a world tour with other bands and share their music. Little do they know that the tour was a trap set by a familiar enemy. And no, not the Newmans. They're all friends now. But who could the enemy be and why do they want revenge? Read and find out! (Story is currently on Hiatus until further notice. Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Call

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband!)

Corey and the gang were heading up to the stage to perform their song that Corey wrote from Train's journal.

They are now in their early 20s.

They went to a 2 year college together and are more experienced in rock.

"You guys ready to rock this crowd?" asked Corey.

"You bet sweetie," said Laney.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" said Kon.

They started to play some music and Corey sang.

Fright-Train (Original Lyrics)

Corey: Better run, better run!

Bandmates: Better run, better run!

Corey: He spits fire like a dragon, smoke goes in the sky

He runs over cars and trucks

and sends them sky high

He can see people coming, whether they're far or near

He'll look into your heart and look deep into your fear.

Better run, better run, better run for your lives

Cause if the train finds you, you're in for a fright!

Corey then did a wild guitar solo

Corey: It's the Fright-Train, Fright-Train

Run for your lives!

He'll run through you like a Zalgo Pie

It's the Fright-Train, Fright-Train, from Brooklyn to Spain

When the train comes-a knockin' its gonna be insane

The frightening, menacing, horrifying, heart stoppin', road runnin',

Fire breathin', metal smashin', death defying,

Fright Tran

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The audience cheered.

Train growled because those lyrics were from his journal.

"Ametuers," said Train.

The next morning, Katrina came in singing lyrics from Corey's song.  
"Better run, better run, better run for your life  
If Train finds you, then you're in for a fright!" she sang.  
The two girls giggled.  
"How about that?" asked Katrina.  
"That's totally Train," said Mina, "Let me try."  
She got her voice to the right pitch then she sang the lyrics.  
As she sang she saw Train peeking through the window and freaked.  
"The sweet... caring, marvelous..." said Mina wimpering.  
"Oh you got it all wrong Mina," said Katrina, "The frightening, menacing, horrifying..."  
Train got pissed.  
"ENOUGH!" he shouted.  
He threw his jug of juice at Katrina and she dodged

"Nice try 'Zalgo Pie'" Katrina giggled while Train's face turned red.

"Why I ought to…" said Train before he was stopped by Mina.

"Calm down big brother, it's a big hit," said Mina, "The whole city of Peaceville is singing it."

"WELL I HATE IT!" Train shouted.

"Hey, no need to get jealous cause my brother has talent," said Katrina.

"I don't care!" said Train.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning," said Mina.

Corey and the gang were watching the video of their performance.

"Wow, 10 million hits in 2 days," said Corey.

"I gotta hand it to you, your jam was pretty awesome," said Laney as she kissed his forehead.

"Yeah," said Corey as he flicked his pick.

"I'm 22 and I still got it," said Corey.

"Oh you got it alright Riffin," said Kin.

"But something's missing," said Corey.

"What's that buddy?" asked Kon.

"Why hasn't a musical producer came to sign us up yet?" asked Corey, "We're really popular in school and in Peaceville."

"True that," said Katrina, "Everyone in my college is obsessed with your music, especially that last jam you guys did. Still I can't believe we had Train go on that ride."

"That was so funny!" said Laney, "He screamed like a little girl."

She showed them the picture.

"Aha!" said Train, "I knew you took a snapshot of that!"

"And I'm gonna post it on…." Said Laney.

"Oh no!" said Train, "I'm totally having a picnic with Nichole Vallory. And when I take her spunky face to smooch city, that picture is NOT going on Bleater."

He started to walk away.

"YOU GOT IT?!" he snapped.

"And I thought I had anger issues," said Katrina.

"I do not," said Train, "Things just…. Tick me off a lot."

"Whatever," said Katrina, "Oh, guys and Laney, huddle up. I have a plan for Mina's birthday party."

"What's that?" asked Laney.

"We're gonna throw her a mideval party," said Katrina, "I feel bad that she didn't get to have it go how it planned and I was thinking about redoing it."

"Where'd you get that idea?" asked Corey.

"From reading your fanfiction Music and Romance II, when you redid that fake date," said Katrina.

Corey logged onto fanfiction net. "Oh yeah," he said.

"Konny pie, will you go with me and get some supplies for the party with your strong muscles?" she asked.

"Anything for you my lady," said Kon.

"Alright, let's get to work," said Corey.

Katrina and Kon got the decorations, while Corey and Laney wrote some music for the party.

Kin and Melina came up with party favors to make it more realistic.

"I can already tell that this party is gonna rock," said Corey.

"I know," said Laney.

Corey smiled as he had something planned for Laney as well.

(What is the surprise Corey has for Laney? Tune in and find out)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The surprise

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband!)

Katrina and Kon got the rest of the party favors and decorations.

"Got the last of them," Katrina texted Corey.

Corey texted back "Sweet."

"So how are we gonna keep Mina away from the house?" asked Laney.

"Nick has it covered," said Corey.

Katrina was back in the house and saw her gucky costume.

"I haven't worn this for years," she said as she smiled, "Maybe its time for Gucky to come out again."

Later they were all decorating Mina's backyard in a medieval version.

"Its all looking good," said Carrie.

Katrina was looking for Corey.

"Has anyone seen Corey?" she asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"I gotta find him," she said.

She looked around the house for him and saw him.

"Corey what's wrong?" she asked.

"Its Laney," said Corey as he smiled.

He then whispered something into her ear.

Katrina squealed with excitement.

"That's so exciting!" she said.

"But don't tell anyone," said Corey.

"Scout's honor," said Katrina.

"But I'm nervous," said Corey looking down.

"Don't be," said Katrina, "I can help you."

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course, after all you're my brother," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So what should I do?" asked Corey.

"Well little bro, why don't you take Laney the later time to Mina's birthday party and then suprise her!" Katrina explained the whole plan.

"Ok," said Corey.

He saw his old acoustic.

"I know just how to do it," said Corey.

"Whoa little brother," said Katrina, "You should get something to eat first before you get on that guitar."

"Ok," said Corey smiling.

(Wicked Cool Transition!)

Mina came in through the doors of the backyard.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Its all dark."

The lights suddenly came on.

"Surprise!" said everyone, "Happy Birthday Mina!"

She saw the backyard was decorated to look like a medieval festival.

"Y-y-you did all this for me?" she asked.

"That's right," said Katrina wearing her gucky suit.

"Katrina…." She said giggling.

"Call me Gucky," said Katrina.

"Really?" asked Mina.

Katrina nodded and did her troll dance.

Grojband was dressed as minstrels.

"This is the nicest thing you've ever done for me," said Mina.

"I'm glad," said Katrina as she hugged her.

Mina was crying tears of joy.

After Grojband played their set, they enjoyed the party.

"Do you need your nails done your princessness?" asked Katrina.

"No thank you Gucky," said Mina

Katrina did her troll laugh.

Carrie was listening to Corey's song.

"I have to admit this is a pretty sweet jam," said Carrie.

"I have to destroy that song," said Train.

"I'm not sure about this party," said Larry.

"Come on Larr, just use your imagination," said Carrie.

"Alright," he said.

He saw a dog dressed like a unicorn.

"Wow, a unicorn," he said sarcastically, "Let us ride it toward a rainbow."

The dog licked him.

"Alright, I'll stay," he said.

Meanwhile in an unknown area, the ground was breaking.

A hand emerged from the ashes.

"Revenge will be mine," said a voice.

Corey looked at Katrina and she gave him thumbs up.

He had the ring in his hands.

"Straight from the heart," he said to himself.

He got a cup and tapped it with a spoon.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him as he got on the stage.

"I'd like to call out a special person to the stage with me," said Corey, "Laney Penn."

Laney came up to the stage.

"Yes core?" she asked.

"Firstly, I'd like to say that I've had so much fun playing in the band with you," said Corey, "Whenever I see you, I feel like I'm ready to face the challenge. No matter how big."

"Core…." She said.

"And ever since that kiss after the metrognome fight, I wanted to tell you how I felt…. But I was too scared," said Corey, "Because I didn't think you felt the same way. But now I know, that I love you Laney Penn, and I always will."

"I… I love you too Core," said Laney, "And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, whether we're still in the band or not."

"Prove it," said Corey, "Close your eyes."

"Ok," said Laney.

She closed them.

Corey got on one knee.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" asked Kin.

"I think so," said Kon.

Katrina hugged Kon tight.

"He is!" she said.

"Open them," said Corey.

Laney opened them and saw Corey get out an acoustic guitar.

He strummed a chord and started to swing.

 _Laney Penn,_

 _I'll be with you til the end,_

 _And I'll love you even when_

 _My times are down and low_

 _And even when the days are slow,_

 _I see,_

 _You're always in my dreams_

 _I'm the ice and you're the cream,_

 _And we make a good desert_

 _I'll follow you to the ends of the earth_

 _I wanna make you happy_

 _And make sure your days aren't crappy_

 _Come with me on the a swimming dove,_

 _And I'll take you through the tunnel of gloooooooooooooooove_

 _You're the rock and I'm the roll_

 _You're the wind that makes me flow_

 _Will you be the strings on my guitar,_

 _The final piece of my art,_

 _Will you be my darling,_

 _Laney Penn._

Laney had tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Corey….. that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life," said Laney.

"But wait, there's more," said Corey as he got on his knees.

"Laney Penn, will you marry me?" he asked. He showed her a green emerald ring.

Laney started to cry tears of joy.

She hugged Corey tight.

"YES!" she said, "Yes of course I'll marry you!"

She then kissed him.

"I love you Corey," said Laney.

"I love you too Lanes," said Corey.

Everyone in the party cheered even Mina.

"Congratulations Corey!" she said.

Everyone was amazed that Corey proposed to Laney and now they were engaged.

Suddenly Corey got a phone call.

"Hello?" he asked.

(AWWWWWWWWWWWW! Corey proposed to Laney! What happens now, and who was the caller? Tune in and find out soon!)


	3. Update

Update

I was thinking about this for a while… I'm thinking about making this story a crossover with an old TV show called HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi! Both shows are about music and they have crazy adventures so why not make both shows into one epic fanfiction! Just like I did with Gravity Falls and Steven Universe. Chapter should be up by Labor Day or after.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The call (For real this time)

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Puffy Ami Yumi)

Corey got a call. "Yes is this Corey riffin?" Asked the person

"Sure is." He smiled

"You wouldn't happen to be the guy singing in this video would you?" asked the person as he brought the phone to the video so Corey could hear better

Corey then had his eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god that is me," said Corey, "How did you get that video?"

"I have my ways," said the person, "I'm Roger Smith, head of Peaceville records."

"Yeah I know you! Your the biggest in the music industry!" Corey exclaimed excitedly.

"That's right," said Roger, "And I couldn't help but notice how talented you are."

"Why thanks!" He smiled.

"Listen I have an offer for the band" he said.

"What's that?" asked Corey.

"How would you like to go on a World Tour? You and your band," he said.

"Really?" asked Corey.

"Yes! So, do we have a deal?" Roger asked.

"What do you say guys?" asked Corey.

"I say we go for it!" said Laney.

"Yeah." The twins said.

"We're in" he said.

"Great! Will be at the airport on Saturday at around 10:00 am, so we can start the world tour." Roger smiled.

"Congrats little brother!" said Katrina.

"I just can't believe it!" His blue eyes widened.

"I know!" said Kin, "Us, on a world tour!"

"Yeah bro!" Kon screamed with enthusiasm.

Katrina squealed with excitement.

(Meanwhile in Japan…..)

A purple haired girl was playing on her amp.

"Yumi will you turn that down?" asked a bald man, "I'm trying to make some phone calls!"

"Yeah yeah," said Yumi, "Hey, Ami, check this out."

Yumi did a guitar trick and it sounded like police sirens and it freakd the bald man out.

"Yikes!" he said.

"Relax Kaz," said Yumi, "Its just me."

Kaz sighed. "You girls haven't been touring in over a year," he said.

"I know," said Ami, "Its getting boring just playing normal gigs. We need some excitement."

"Well at least we got fans chasing after us," said Yumi.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Would this be Yumi Yoshimura of Puffy Ami Yumi?" asked Roger.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Roger Smith," he said. Kaz grabbed the phone.

"As in _THE_ Roger Smith, the biggest name in the music industry?!" he asked.

"That's right," he said, "And I couldn't help but notice the talent you kids have."

"Wow, thanks," said Yumi, "So what's up."

"I'd like to give you all an offer," he said.

"What's that?" asked Ami.

"How would you like to go on a world tour where millions of fans will hear your name?" he asked, "Not to mention, the money."

Dollar signs appeared on Kaz's eyes.

"When do we start?!" they asked in unison.

"Saturday at 10:00 am I'll be at the airport," said Roger, "See you then."

He hung up.

"Awesome," said Yumi, "We're gonna be super popular!"

"I know!" said Ami, "We better get packing!"

(Wicked cool Transition!)

Corey was packing his stuff with Laney.

"Excited?" Laney started off.

"Oh yeah," said Corey, "Its gonna be epic, and I get to be with you, my true love." 

That made Laney blush.

Kin and Kon packed their stuff.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" said Kon, "Just think, us on a world tour. We could be as popular as Puffy Ami Yumi!"

"Who?" asked Kin.

"Only the best pop duo!" said Melina.

"You need some serious history bro" said Kon.

"Please were not in school." Kin rolled his eyes.

"He means music school silly," said Melina.

"I can't believe my little brother is gonna get so popular," said Katrina

"This is pretty exciting," said Mina.

"I'm just so happy for him!" Katrina squealed.

"Yeah" said Mina, "its a rare opportunity".

"I know," said Katrina.

"So how are things between you and Kon?" asked Mina, "You two have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah," said Katrina, "He's really sweet."

She packed the rest of the stuff in the car. "Who knows?" Mina asked, "They might be lucky to see Puffy Ami Yumi."

"Oh I love those guys! Especially Ami!" Katrina squealed.

"They're epic," said Mina.

"I'm so happy," said Katrina, "Meanwhile Train is pissed."

"He's probably going through puberty," said Mina.

The two girls giggled.

"I heard that," said Train.

"You were supposed to," said Katrina as she stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever," said Train as he walked out.

"What a noob," said Katrina.

Train saw Carrie and the Newmans listening to Grojband's song.

"Man this jam is good," said Carrie, "They outdid themselves using my brother's lyrics."

"My own flesh and blood," Train thought to himself.

"Come on Train," said Larry, "you have to admit they did a good job with the song. They're singing it as an opener for their first performance on tour."

"Oh they are, are they?" he said to himself, "Well they'll be singing a different tune by the time I'm done with them."

"So are you coming on the ultimate Grojband World Tour?" asked Kim.

"No way," said Train.

"Well that's a shame," said Carrie, "Nichole Vallory was looking for someone to tag along with…. But I'll tell her you're….."

"In!" said Train.

Some music was heard from his braces.

"Looks like you're pickin' up music waves," said Konnie, "From Grojband."

"I'll have their hides," said Train.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: On the Road (Or the sky in this case)

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Hihi Puffy Ami Yumi!)

Corey was driving to the airport.

"So how was that Kat?" he asked.

"You're getting better," said Katrina as she smiled.

"Outta my way jackass!" said someone. It was Train.

He was trying to find a parking space.

"Someone's having a bad time," said Laney.

"Larr, any particular reason why you're wearing the costume?" asked Train, "Its not Halloween yet."

"Its not a costume," Larry growled.

"So how come they're here?" asked Kin.

"I told him we don't go unless the Newmans come with us," said Corey, "Besides we're all buddy buddy."

"Good point," said Katrina, "Well except for Train."

Nate and Alex appeared.

"Hey its our groupies," said Carrie.

"Hey Larry, scary Halloween costume," said Alex, "But you should save it for Halloween."

"I'M NOT. WEARING. A COSTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUME!" Larry shouted as he turned into a fire monster and blew them on the plane.

Everyone stared and he blushed.

"Alright girls, lets get on that plane," said Train.

"I'm a boy," said Larry.

"Close it Larry," said Train.

Carrie took his hand and they went in.

"Sigh," he said.

(Meanwhile)

Ami and Yumi were sitting in the plane.

"Where's Mr. Smith?" asked Ami.

"He's probably doing business stuff," said Yumi as she tuned her guitar.

Harmony was watching them. "I'm your #1 fan," she said.

Mirage Band was watching Grojband as they got on the plane.

"Just you wait Grojband," said Mirage Corey, "Just you wait."

"Mirage Core, you just can't stop thinking about Vengeance can you?" asked Mirage Laney.

"Of course not," said Mirage Corey, "They ruined our shot at the gig in Trina's mind, and I'm gonna get even with them."

"You'll need help," said a voice.

Mirage Corey saw his friends, The Mirage Newmans.

"Hello Mirage Newmans," he said as he grinned.

"Alright girls, time to show The Newmans whos boss," said Mirage Carrie.

"I'm a boy," said Mirage Larry.

"We're ready," said Mirage Kim.

Mirage Konnie laughed wildly.

Mirage Corey grinned. "I got a plan that just might work," he said.

(Wicked Cool Transition!)

Laney was writing in her little red book.

"If Corey read these, he'd laugh at me," said Laney.

"Wha'cha got there?" asked Katrina.

Laney looked and quickly hid her book.

"Um….. nothing," she said.

"Don't be silly," said Katrina, "You're gonna be my sister-in-law, so we gotta share things."

Laney realized she had a point.

"Ok," she said, "But keep it between us."

She showed her some lyrics she had been working on.

"Get Lucky?" asked Katrina.

"Yeah," said Laney, "I got the idea when we were at that party."

Katrina got out her Diary and found a passage.

"Let me see," she said.

She started to sing.

 _We've come too far to give up who we are  
So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

 _She's up all night to the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky_

"Wow, these could really work," said Katrina.

"Really?" asked Laney.

"Yeah," said Katrina.

Laney smiled.

"I can already tell you're gonna make a great big sister," she said as she hugged her.

"I'm glad," said Katrina as she rubbed her head.

The plane finally landed. They were in Las Vegas.

"This is gonna be epic!" said Corey, "Right guys?"

"You bet honey," said Laney.

"Wow," said Katrina as she wrapped her arm around Kon's.

"You can say that again," said Kon.

He saw someone pointing to their hotel.

Ami and Yumi were already in the hotel.

"Something seems…. Off about this guy," said Yumi, "Its not like someone to hire us and not show up much."

"He's probably busy," said Kaz, "You know how managers are."

"Most managers," said Yumi.

A green haired girl was watching them.

"Don't worry Keytar," she said, "Soon we will have our revenge."

She laughed evilly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Rock Demon

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Puffy Ami Yumi)

Deep in Trina's mina, Mirage Band was gathering a bunch of Nicks together for a ritual.

"My friends," said Mirage Corey, "I have summoned you all here for one reason. Revenge!"

He showed them a picture of Grojband and Katrina.

"Its thanks to these two that we end up trapped in Trina's mind forever," said Mirage Laney, "But we have a solution to escape. The Demon of Rock!"

They all cheered.

As Mirage Melina played a lick Mirage Corey rose up.

"Once we escape, we'll exact our revenge on Grojband, and then we'll fuck up the rest of the city," he said, "And then the rest of the world will be ours! Hail! Hail! Hail!"

"Hail! Hail! Hail!" shouted all the Nicks.

 _Hail To The King (By Avenged Sevenfold)_

 _Mirage Corey: Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head  
Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid  
Children roam the streets, now orphans of war  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adore_

 _Mirage Laney: Royal flames will carve a path in chaos,  
Bringing daylight to the night  
Death is riding into town with armor,  
They've come to take all your rights_

 _Mirage Corey and Laney: Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun  
Hail to the king_

 _Nicks: Hail!  
Hail!  
Hail!  
Mirage Corey: The King..._

 _Blood is spilt while holding keys to the throne  
Born again, but it's too late to atone  
No mercy from the edge of the blade  
Dare escape and learn the price to be paid_

 _Mirage Laney: Let the water flow with shades of red now  
Arrows black out all the light (light)  
Death is riding into town with armor,  
They've come to grant you your rights_

 _Mirage Corey and Laney: Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun  
Hail to the king_

 _Hail!  
Hail!  
Hail!  
The King..._

 _[Solo]_

 _A hand rose from the ground with red skin and claws. Another hand holding a guitar rose up._ __

 _Mirage Corey: There's a taste of fear (hail, hail, hail)  
When the henchmen call (hail, hail, hail)  
Iron fist to tame the land (hail, hail, hail)  
Iron fist to claim it all_

 _Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun_

 _Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun  
Hail to the king!_

 _Hail!  
Hail!  
Hail!_

A man appeared from the ground laughing.

"Its time to rock," he said.

(Wicked Cool Transition!)

"I can't believe I got talked into seeing Grojband," said Train, "But if its to make my sister happy."

"I'll bet they'll be great," said Mina.

"You're not in this chapter," said Train.

Mina sighed and went back to the hotel.

Corey and the gang found themselves at a bar.

"Wow, I never saw us playing here," said Melina.

"You'd be surprised," said Laney, "Core has these crazy ideas that always work."

She kissed Corey's cheek.

Kin looked to the audience.

"There's a lot of people out there," said Kin.

"Hey guys, I wanna share something before we go," said Laney getting out a piece of paper."

Corey looked at it.

"Did you write these Lanes?" he asked.

"Yeah," she blushed, "You're not the only one who can think up lyrics."

"These are great," said Corey, "It'll go perfect with this riff."

He played a riff.

Laney smiled.

"I love you Corey," she said.

"And I love you too," he said.

"Guys I need you on stage," said Roger.

They went on stage ready to perform.

Kon counted down and they played.

Get Lucky (Halestorm Version)

 _Laney: Like the legend of the phoenix  
All ends with beginnings  
What keeps the planet spinning  
The force of love beginning_

 _We've come too far to give up who we are  
So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

 _She's up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night 'til the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky_

 _The present has no ribbon  
Your gift keeps on givin'  
What is this I'm feeling?  
If you wanna leave I'm with it_

 _We've come too far to give up who we are  
So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

 _She's up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night 'til the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night to get  
We're up all night to get  
We're up all night to get  
We're up all night to get lucky  
_

Ami and Yumi were listening to them.

"Those kids are pretty good," said Kaz, "What if we talked to them."

"I'm not sure," said Yumi, "Not after…. You know who?"

"Its in the past Yumi," said Ami, "Just enjoy the present."

 _She's up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky_

 _She's up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night 'til the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night to get lucky_

 _Up all night to get  
Up all night to get lucky  
Up all night to get  
Up all night to get lucky_

"Ametuers," said Train.

He went outside and looked at the sky.

"If only there was some way that I could have their talent and steal their fame," said Train, "But how? How?!"

A figure appeared in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Train.

"You could say I'm the genie of metal," he said, "The granter of gifts, the rockstar from below. But you can call me…. Casanova Metal."

"Ok so what do you want from me?" asked Train.

"I want to give your wish," said Casanova, "I will give you a band and the skills to rock out and show Grojband who's boss."

Mirage band appeared.

"We heard you were wanting to take out Grojband," said Mirage Corey, "We think alike."

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Casanova.

Train grinned.

"You're goddamn right we do," he said as he shook his hand.

He suddenly felt a trance. He was given a guitar with strange horns in the end.

"As long as you have this ax, you will have my power to rock," said Casanova, "Good luck." He vanished.

Train got his phone.

"Mina get over here!" said Train.

"But I'm not in this chapter," said Mina reminding him.

"You are now," said Train as he jumped into Mina's phone side and kicked the other screen half.

"I was just given some magical music abilities, and I can finally crush Grojband," said Train.

"Is this about the song again?" asked Mina.

"No," said Train, "Its about my car. Its because of them I had to get it fixed. Now its time for a little payback."

"What do you mean?" asked Mina.

"I mean I'm gonna find a band and show those punks who's boss," said Train as he made some posters and tossed them to Mina.

"What do you want me to do with those?" asked Mina.

"Make sure that my band and, The Newmans are known in every state we go to," said Train, "Double the posters! Triple the posters! STEAL EVERY LAST FAN, away from those insolent… I mean, musical rodents."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Competition

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband!)

Corey was playing with his guitar pick.

"And that's when I found out that Kim was older than Konnie," said Kin.

"Funny story," said Melina, "Core you gotta relax."

"I've just never opened up for a band before," said Corey.

"Corey you're gonna be great!" said Laney, "You're my Corey bear."

Corey smiled.

Laney looked at the lyrics Katrina wrote.

"Man these are some juicy lyrics," said Laney, "No wonder why you always looked at her diary."

"Yeah, now we have 24-7 access to it," said Kin.

Mina came into the dressing room.

"Guys, they need you on stage right now," she said.

"Alright, let's do this," said Corey as he got his guitar.

He heard the crowds cheering.

"There's a lot of people out there," said Kon.

"Let's do it!" said Corey.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Grojband!" said the announcer.

They all went out to the stage.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" said Kon.

Counting Stars by One Republic

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

 _I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, coudn't I, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

 _He passed the microphone to Laney and she sung._

 _Laney: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

 _Corey and Laney: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _Corey clapped his hand and the audience clapped along. Someone held a poster saying I love you._

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

 _Everything that kills me makes feel alive_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

 _Corey jumped into the crowd and they caught him. Laney laughed and said, "That's Corey for you."_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be, counting stars_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

 _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned_

They all cheered for him.

Ami and Yumi were listening.

"Those guys are pretty good," said Ami.

"I'll say," said Yumi.

As Grojband walked back to the stage, Laney saw Ami and Yumi.

"Awesome job out there," said Ami.

"Thanks," said Laney, "Give them a good show… Wait a minute, aren't you Puffy Ami Yumi?"

"That's right," said Ami, "Its so good to meet you. You have no idea how much we love your music."

"Thanks," said Corey.

"The lead singer is my Fiancé," said Laney.

"Nice," said Ami, "Congrats!"

Katrina and Mina were cheering on Puffy Ami Yumi.

"What do you think your brother is up to?" asked Katrina.

"Beats me," said Mina.

(Wicked cool Transition!)

People were lined up in a Mosh Pit like area waiting for the secret band to come out.

Train got on his guitar and make-up.

"Ready Mirage Corey?" asked Train.

"You know it," said Mirage Corey, "Let's go."

Mirage Kin played the keys and music started.

Pyro started going up.

Shadow Moses by Bring me The Horizon

 _Train:_ _Can you tell from the look in her eyes?  
We're going no where  
We live our lives like we're ready to die  
We're going no where_

 _Can you tell from the look in her eyes?  
We're going no where  
We live our lives like we're ready to die  
We're going no where_

 _I thought I'd buried you  
And covered the tracks  
You'll have to take this with your cold dead hands  
I thought I'd buried you  
We're sinking, never die._

 _I thought I cut you loose  
Severed the feeling  
I stepped through the crack as you clamp to my shirt  
I thought I'd buried you  
We're sinking, never die._

 _Can you tell from the look in her eyes,  
Crowd: We're going no where.  
Train: We live our life like we're ready to die,  
Crowd: We're going no where._

 _Train: You can run but you'll never escape,  
Crowd: Over and over.  
Train: Will we ever see the end?  
Crowd: We're going no where._

 _Train: This is sempiternal_

 _Will we ever see the end?  
This is sempiternal  
Over and over, again and again_

 _Rise from the dead you child  
Secrets don't deplete till they come to the ground,  
Signal the sirens, rally the troops  
Ladies and gentlemen,  
Its the moment of truth._

 _Can you tell from the look in her eyes?  
We're going no where.  
We live our lives like we're ready to die,  
We're going no where._

 _You can run but never escape  
Over and over again  
Will we ever see the end?  
We're going no where_

 _Can you tell from the look in her eyes?  
We're going no where.  
We live our lives like we're ready to die,  
We're going no where._

 _You can run but never escape  
Over and over again  
Will we ever see the end?  
We're going no where_

 _This is sempiternal_

 _Will we ever see the end?  
This is sempiternal  
Over and over, again and again_

The crowd cheered for an encore and Train laugued evilly.

"This will destroy Grojband for good," he said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tragedy

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Puffy Ami Yumi)

Corey was counting the wads of cash they were making.

"Man, at this rate we'll be richer than the mayor of Peaceville!" said Kin, "Talk about huge gigs."

"I don't think we'll ever break this record of biggest gigs in town," said Laney, "Especially since we're touring the world."

"I gotta hand it to you Grojband, for low lives you know how to take the crowd," said Carrie.

"I know we do," said Laney.

Corey was strumming on his instrument.

"Speaking of which where's your brother?" asked Katrina, "We haven't seen him last chapter?"

"I have no idea," said Mina, "He must be doing something.

A mysterious figure was watching them.

"If I'm going to destroy Grojband, I'll need to take away what matters to them the most," he said.

"I think I know just what to take from them," said Mirage Laney, "Esmeralda, come here."

Her gold tiger came to her.

"Assist the Metal God and get him to Laney," said Mirage Laney.

The Metal god jumped on and then they rode to New York.

"Prepare to feel what I felt Corey Riffin," said Mirage Corey.

Corey and the gang were in their hotel room.

"I wish my parents could see me now," said Corey.

"I know how you feel," said Laney.

"I hear you're excited to be Trina's…."

"Katrina, silly," said Katrina.

"Katrina's step-sister," Corey finished.

"Yep," said Laney, "We have a lot more in common than we thought."

"Cool," said Corey.

Laney's stomach growled.

"Sounds like you're hungry," said Corey, "Let's go meet the others."

They were all heading to a restaurant.

"So what are you hungry for Lanes?" asked Corey.

"Anything's fine core as long as I'm with you," said Laney.

"Well I think I have a taste for," said Kon before he saw something, "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!"

"Um Kon I don't think they have…." Said Kin before he saw what Kon saw, "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!"

They all saw a man in black lether and a flying v guitar and riding a gold tiger.

"I am the metal god," he said.

"What the….." said Corey.

"I'm not the only person seeing this right?" asked Kin.

Mina took a photo and the metal god threw something at them and they ran.

Ami and Yumi saw them coming.

"Whoa guys what's the….." said Kaz before they got in the car.

"What's the big….." asked Kaz.

"Drive!" said Laney.

Kaz saw the metal god.

"Oh, goodbye." Said Kaz.

He drove away.

"Who is that guy?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know who he is, he just started chasing us!" said Katrina.

The metal God and Esmeralda chased them.

"He somewhat looks familiar," said Mina, "Wait a minute…. That's the metal god!"

"How did you know that," said Katrina.

"I read a lot of Rock Lores in my time," said Mina.

Kaz suddenly stopped and everyone fell.

"Why are we stopped?" asked Yumi.

"There's a red light," said Kaz.

"In case you didn't notice, THERE'S A FREAK WITH A MASK CHASING US!" said Laney.

The light turned green and they drove away.

The Metal God somehow levitated cars to get them out of his way.

"I don't get it," said Kaz, "Why is that guy trying to kill us?"

"I'll ask him," said Konnie, "Why are you trying to kill us?"

"Are you crazy!" said Kim as she pulled her back in.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," said Mina, "We don't know he's trying to kill us."

Kin saw a car flying at them.

"CAR!" said Kin and Kon.

"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" said Mina. Kaz quickly turned before they could get away.

"Did you just turn your blinker…" said Laney.

"Woman just let me drive!" said Kaz.

"That does it," said Laney.

She took the car and sped up.

"So you wanna race do you?" asked the Metal God.

He chased them and started throwing projectiles at them.

Laney quickly turned to avoid them all.

"Lanes…." Said Corey.

Esmeralda ran faster to catch up with them.

"I think we lost them," said Corey.

"Good, now we can…." Said Laney before they noticed it was too late.

Esmeralda crashed into the car and Laney fell out of the car and got herself injured.

Everyone woke up and saw the Metal God.

"Heed this warning," he said, "Stay out of my way or everything you love will be destroyed.

He ran off with Esmeralda.

"What the hell was that?" asked Corey, "Laney?"

He noticed Laney wasn't there.

"Laney?" he said again.

He saw her lying on the floor.

"Oh my god," said Corey.

He turned her over.

"Laney… Laney, breathe!" he said.

He did CPR to try and get her to wake up.

"Laney!" said Corey, "Please!"

"Oh my gosh," said Katrina.

He listened to her heartbeat.

"She's in a coma," said Corey with a tear in her eye, "Call an ambulance!"

People came and brought her in the car and drove away.

"Laney….." he said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revenge

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or Puffy Ami Yumi!)

Corey was pacing left and right waiting for Laney's results.

The doctor came out.

"How is she doc, is she gonna be ok?!" he asked.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down son, she's not dead," he said, "She's just in a short coma."

"How short is it?" asked Corey.

"I said slow down," said the doctor, "We don't know how long its gonna last. But give her a week and a half and she may wake up."

"Thank god," said Corey.

He went back to the van with the others.

"How is she?" asked Melina.

"She's gonna be ok," said Corey.

"That's good to know," said Katrina

"Still I can't believe the metal god chased us like that," said Kin, "Did we anger him somehow?"

"Not that I know of," said Kon, "Unless…"

"Don't look at us," said Carrie, "We were cheering you guys on."

"The Newmans wouldn't pull a stunt like this," said Merlin.

"We know," said Melina, "Someone else is pulling the strings."

"I'll never forgive him for what he did," said Corey, "We have to catch him and bring him down."

"You'll need help," said Kaz, "But it'll cost you."

"What?" said everyone.

"Kidding, just kidding," said Kaz.

"If there's one team that can stop them, it's the Justice Band!" said Kon.

"Yeah," said Corey, "Let's suit up!"

Corey and the rest of the gang got in their old costumes.

The 4 heroes were born; Frontman (Corey), Screechules (Kin), Beat Bot (Kon), and the new member, RockStar (Melina)

(The Justice Band is Formed!)

The Metal God was fueling his guitar.

"Once Grojband is out of the way, we can take over this world with our ear shattering music," said Mirage Corey.

"That's right," said The Metal God, "For far too long they've gotten in our way, and now its time to get revenge."

Kaz was driving Corey and the gang to the hideout of the Metal God.

"How much further Kin?" asked Corey.

"About 10 minutes away from it," said Kin.

"Good," said Corey to himself, "I'm gonna make him pay.

Soon they were at an abandoned warehouse.

"Kon, punch it down," said Corey.

Kon punched it down. They looked around for him.

"Where is he?" asked Ami, "This place is getting creepy."

"I kinda like it," said Yumi.

Corey heard the sounds of the guitar.

"He's here," said Corey, "Follow me!"

He ran off.

"Core wait!" said Melina.

"Show yourself!" said Corey. There was black smoke coming.

Corey put his hat over his face to keep from inhaling it.

Kin used his keyboard and cleared the fog.

"Good Move Piano boy," said The Metal God.

"I'll show you Piano Boy!" said Kin.

He charged at him and The Metal God froze him in his tracks. He strummed a chord forcing Kin back.

"His powers are coming from the guitar!" said Kin.

Melina threw some star shrunken at him and he deflected them.

"Prepare for a beatdown!" said Kon, "Haha, drum pun."

He jumped down doing a drumroll cannon ball.

The Metal God moved and he failed.

Corey went at him.

"You won't hurt them!" said Corey.

He got out his guitar.

"You're going down boy," said Metal God, "Metal style."

They did a guitar battle.

Every riff Corey came up with, The Metal God could counter with an insane solo.

Seizing the opportunity, Corey charged at him and did a hearbutt.

The Metal God dropped the guitar and Corey grabbed it.

His mask fell off.

"Game over Metal God," he said.

He revealed himself and everyone saw his face.

"You…" said Corey.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **Just kidding!**

It was someone they least expected.

"Train?" asked Corey.

"That's right Super Zeroes," said Train.

"But how?" asked Corey.

"I made a deal with Mirage Band," said Train.

"But…. Laney…. You almost killed her," said Corey.

"Give the guitar Corey," said Train.

"She never hurt you!" said Corey.

"That's what you think!" said Train.

Corey got angry.

"You almost took my fiancé's life," said Corey, "So now its time I end yours."

"What?" asked Corey.

"Core, our duties prevent us from hurting others," said Kin.

"Not anymore," said Corey.

He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Train.

"DIE!" said Corey. Kin stopped him before he could shoot the bullet.

"Get off me!" said Corey.

He chased Train as he crawled away.

"You don't deserve to live!" said Corey.

He shot more bullets and Train kept avoiding them.

"Corey stop!" said Melina.

He pushed her out the way.

He had one bullet left.

Melina threw a shrunken at him and hit his hand and he missed. Train grabbed his mask and guitar and fled with Esmeralda.

Kon farted on Corey to keep him down.

"Who would've guessed it was my own brother?" asked Carrie.

"Well, at least no one shed any blood," said Kon.

"How could you do that!?" snapped Corey, "I had him in my grasp!"

"Hold it Core," said Kin getting angry, "What you did, the justice band never signed up for."

"We said we could catch the man," said Melina, "That's all."

"Leave him alone guys," said Katrina.

"I should've NEVER let you help me!" said Corey, "I'm gonna find and eliminate him whether you guys are with me or not!"

He pushed Kaz out of the car.

"Core that's not part of the plan!" said Melina.

Corey drove away.

"COREY!" said everyone.

 **NOW TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 7: Laney;s return.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband!)

Corey was driving around trying to find Train.

His revenge still burned in him for what he did to Laney.

He had visions of what happened.

"I'll find Train and kill him," said Corey with his eyes red.

Jekyll and Hyde by FFDP

Corey: There's just so much God damned weight on my shoulders  
All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life  
Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder  
Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside  
There's just so much God damned weight on my shoulders  
All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life  
Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder  
Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside

Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside  
Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde  
Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside  
Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde

Is there so much God damned weight on your shoulders  
That you can't just live your motherfucking life  
The story's getting old and my heart is getting colder  
I just wanna be Jekyll, but I'm always fighting Hyde  
You've got rocks in your head, I can hear them rolling 'round  
You can say that you're above it, but you're always falling down  
Is there a method to your madness? Is it all about pride?  
Everyone I know, they've got a demon inside

Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside  
Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde  
Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside  
Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde

If I wasn't so deranged, could I ever face the pain?  
If I ever were to change, would the song remain the same?  
Oh, yo, yo  
All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life  
Oh, yo, yo  
Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside  
Oh, yo, yo  
All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life  
Oh, yo, yo  
Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside

Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside  
Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde  
Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside  
Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde

He went around looking for clues to Train's whereabouts, but to no avail.

Meanwhile Katrina and the rest of the gang went back to the hospital.

"She's still alive!" said Melina, "Thank goodness."

"We have to see for ourselves first," said Kin, "But we can't bother her too much cause she needs her rest."

They rushed to the hospital.

"We're here because of a call about Laney," said Kin.

"She's in that room right there," said the doctor.

They went in and saw that she wasn't there.

"Laney?" asked Melina, "Laney!"

(WICKED COOL TRANSITION!)

Corey was at a river staring at his reflection.

"Is this what I've become?" he asked, "A murderer?"

He thought back to the day where he tried to kill Train.

"I almost killed someone…." He said to himself, "What kind of frontman am i… wanting to kill someone over someone else's death?"

He took the gun and then….

He threw it in the ocean.

"No more," he said, "No more blood will be shed. I am about justice and peace. Not revenge."

He stood up.

"I promise you Laney I'll make things right."

"Corey," said someone.

"Its like I can hear your voice."

"You can hear my voice," said the voice.

"Its like you're here," said Corey.

"Dude, I'm literally right behind you," said the voice.

It was Laney.

"Laney…." He said, "I…."

Laney gave him a hug.

"I'm here now," said Laney, "And I'm never leaving your sight."

They shared a kiss.

"Guys…." She said.

Melina and gave her a hug.

"How you doin' gurl," said Carrie.

"You really gave us a scare Laney," said Katrina.

"Core…. Where's Core?" she asked.

"It's a long story," said Kin.

60 minutes later…..

"And that's what happened," said Kon.

"Train… became a metal god?" asked Laney.

"Yeah," said Katrina, "He's working for someone but we don't know who."

"We gotta find out soon," said Yumi, "I have a feeling that someone else is gonna side with them."

Far away some maniac laughter could be heard.

"Its time keytar," she said, "Now to find this 'metal god' and work with him to rid ourselves of Puffy Ami Yumi forever."

(Who could this mysterious person be? What's her obsession with Puffy Ami Yumi? Tune in next time and find out!)

 **I apologize for the lack of updates on this story. School and stuff is really keeping me busy, plus I keep having writer's block.**


	11. Chapter 9 and a half

Chapter 9.5 Safe and Sound

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband or this song!)

Corey was happy that Laney was safe.

"You're ok," said Corey, "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Of course I am," said Laney, "Comas don't last forever."

A tear streamed down her face.

"I still can't believe all that stuff happened," said Corey as tears streamed down his face, "I thought I might lose my future wife."

Laney hugged him tight.

"I'm just really glad I'm here in your arms," said Laney.

"Good," said Corey, "Because I'm never letting you go."

The sun started to go down and Corey and Laney looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Song cue," said Katrina with a smile.

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

Corey: I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
Laney: I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Both: Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Laney: Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Corey: Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Laney: Gone

Both: Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

The two of them shared a kiss.

"I love you Corey," she said.

"I love you two lanes," said Corey.

They snuggled.

"Will you ever love another woman?" asked Laney.

"Yes," said Corey.

"Well I know it'll probably be your sister," said Laney as she chuckled.

"But there'll be another girl I love," said Corey as he held Laney's face, "And she'll call you 'mommy'."

"Corey…." Said Laney.

"When we make it through this, and we get married…" said Corey, "Will you bear my child? Continue the Grojband family tree?"

"Yes!" said Laney as she hugged him.

Katrina and Kon smiled.

"Those guys are…" said Kon.

"Adorbs?" asked Katrina as she hugged him, "I agree."

They heard rustling.

"Help me…." Said someone.

Kin and Melina pulled him out.

It was Train.

"Train?!" said Everyone.

"Plot twist," said Kin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Grojband's Update

Hey guys, i'm sorry I haven't updated my Grojband fanfics lately. Its just that I've been really busy with school and such. Also I have an account on Devientart in which I started my Fanfiction Extended Universe.

This link has everything. Its all leading to a new series called The Peacekeepers, a group of extraordinary heroes who will fight the battles that humans can't. Now I can't say all the members, but I can say that InuYasha and Edward Elric are included in it. Also

Corey: DUDE!

Oh, sorry got off topic here. Anyway, my partner and I will start working on the script for Music and Romance III tomorrow so expect an update soon. Also, those of you rading my BH6 aftermath series, expect a visit. From an agend of S.H.I.E.L.D


End file.
